Roll of the dice
by Twilight Satu
Summary: Well let's just say a group of boys get bored and decide to play games. Fluu, yaoi, lemons all because my muses are weird. Axel, Roxas, Riku, Sora, Kadaj, and more. A few surprise visits too. Chapter two is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Brittani slowly made a prompt in her mind after I dragged over Advent Children to her. So we talked about this on AIM… Oh... and my dad found my yaoi stuff on said it was 'disturbing'... It was hilarious! And I spilt garlic sauce ALL OVER MY KEY BOARD so now it's acting stupid... -cries-

NEW A/N: I rewrote a few things and hope you people understand why. I never went over it and just noticed the horrible crap I wrote... Re-read and tell me what you think please!

* * *

A quiet snore was the only interesting noise emitting from the room except for the noises the TV crackled out. The movie being played was a boring movie that managed to put the occupants into a hazy state of mind. 

The snoring occupant was asleep with his bright blue eyes open, staring blankly at the TV screen. His head was tilted to the side, leaning on a leg with his mouth opened. The leg he was leaning against belonged to a silver haired male who sat in a chair abandoning the world around him for his own little world.

A loud ringing suddenly filled the air as the TV fell into a few seconds of silence. A blonde, startled, jumped off the couch to answer the phone in a sleepy manner, "Hello? Hm, oh hey. Yeah you guys can come over when ever. Make it soon because we need entertainment. Okay, see you in a few"

After he hung up the phone, he slowly made his way back over to his seat. He melted into a warm cushion and slid side ways into the lap of a bleary eyed brunette.

The brunette tried to glare at the blonde but failed miserably. Instead he struggled to open his mouth to talk; "Who was at the phone?" his voice was husky from sleep, making the blonde shiver from the tone.

"Yazoo, he said Kadaj is driving him crazy about leaving the house and having fun. There was also something about Axel and Roxas coming over too." Cloud replied and nuzzled Leon's leather cladded leg.

Leon bit his lip as he tried not to jump the blonde's bones and screw him into the couch. He secretly longed after Cloud for years, the longing getting worse since they shared a room and a bed. Late at night Cloud would roll over, cuddle close to Leon and squirm until his new cuddle toy was too hard to think of his own name. The only reason he didn't jump the blonde was Sephiroth, Cloud's long time boyfriend and now ex.

Leon was a sophomore in high school when Cloud came to his school to be a freshman. They had instantly clicked as best friends when they met in class. A week into school went by before Sephiroth approached Cloud during school and within a few months, Cloud and Sephiroth were the talk of the school… and together.

The couple had recently broken up after 5 years of going out; Sephiroth had broken up with Cloud for someone 'better'. Leon remembered that day; Cloud had come home to the apartment, crying and flew into Leon's arms.

"_I don't understand! I thought he loved me as much as I loved him"_

Leon curled up with the distraught male, watching him fall asleep in his arms wanting to stop the whimpering and the tears escaping closed blue eyes in his troubled sleep.

A head lulled to the side as eyes cleared and blinked. His vision was obscured by silver hair; twisting his head the other way he saw brown spikes peaking up at him. The thing called hair belonged to Sora, Riku's best friend. A fond smile drifted on to his lips as he stared down at the sleeping boy. He could hear Cloud and Leon whispering to each other after hearing the phone ring. The boy leaning against his leg could sleep through anything, even a bomb going off right in their house. He chuckled watching Sora slowly awaken and rub his eyes from sleep.

"What happened?" Sora's sweet voice went through him and left him with a stuffed head filled with the wonderful melody.

"The phone rang. I'm assuming your twin and his roommates, plus Axel, are coming over" his voice was husky from sleep, deeper than Sora's voice. He rather thought his voice sounded terrible next to Sora's, but of course, that was his opinion.

"Oh" Sora leaned forward, away from Riku, and stretched. His back arched, his shirt slid down to his waist, arms out in front of him with his butt in the air. He moaned quietly and rolled over to give Riku a weird look, "What's wrong with you?"

Riku couldn't talk and just managed to gurgle before falling out of his chair. His mind was racing a hundred miles a minute thinking about way to make Sora stretch like that with Riku- _Bad Riku! You aren't allowed to lust after your beautiful and totally molestable best friend!_

Leon and Cloud laughed at Riku after seeing the sight of Sora stretching. Both secretly thought Sora had done it on purpose because Riku thought Sora was too chaste while Sora wasn't so pure as the silver haired boy had thought. The matter of thinking is over rated.

"She had the nerve to tell me I was being ridiculous and kicked me out of the house" a loud voice came down the hall as the front door opened.

The three occupants turned to look at the new arrivals; Axel was walking into the room ranting about how his sister had kicked him out of the house because he said her terrier was a comeplete idiotic dog and his boy friend and twin to Sora, Roxas, was rolling his eyes along with Yazoo while Kadaj bound into the living room. Roxas glanced around the room taking the room's original ocupants in.

Leon was sitting on the couch with Cloud, Sora was standing and a foot was sitting on the arm of a chair. Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Where's Riku?"

"He fell on the floor after I stretched?" Sora shrugged and smiled at Roxas's exasperated sigh.

"Don't kill him. He's too sexy" Kadaj jumped over the couch to sit on Cloud's lap, "Hello big brother! Yazoo is being mean to me!"

Yazoo rolled his eyes to the ceiling, "Mother help me" he raised his hands high into the air tilting his head back making his long silver hair tumble down his back.

"Kadaj, calm down" Cloud grunted while pushing his brother on to the couch next to him before jumping up.

"Why is everyone being mean to me?" Kadaj pouted, crossing his arms. He wore a white buttoned up shirt that was opened to show a black wife beater over slightly faded jeans.

"Don't worry, Kadaj! I love you!" Sora jumped into Kadaj's lap, straddling him.

Riku chose this time to sit up and found Sora jump at Kadaj. _Was Sora more interested in Kadaj?_ He stood and flopped back into his chair, yawning.

"Aw!" Axel ran over to Riku and hugged him, "Its okay! I'd do you if I wasn't Roxas's bitch. Don't be emo!"

Riku growled and punched Axel, "Stop saying I'm emo! Just because I wear tight pants that make my ass look great doesn't mean anything!"

"That didn't sound gay at all" Yazoo sat on the floor up against the wall.

"How convenient because we're all gay" Leon drawled from his spot on the couch.

"Really?" Kadaj glanced around the room amazed at seeing the others in the room, as if it were for the first time, "Wow" he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him down to sit on his lap.

"I'm going to get drinks" Cloud left the room never seeing a flash of silver in the dark hallway.

Eyes watched the blonde walk by them knowing Cloud didn't see him. The blonde's pants clunged gently to that ass he had lusted and worshipped for years. He knew exactly how those eyes looked before his head was thrown back with a cry on his lips. A bitter smirk lit his face as the blonde reached across the marble island for a glass.

"Cloud" his voice sounded needy and desperate in his own ears as he spoke the name letting it drop off his lips and into the room. That wasn't like him, it showed he was being weak.

Cloud's body tensed when he heard the voice that whispered sweet words into his ear… all lies. Anger sparked in his being making him growl, "What do you want Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth bent his head, long silver hair fell over his shoulders covering his golden eyes. His tall lean frame stiffened at the anger in his ex lover's sweet voice. "I wanted to apologize. I didn't want to lead out on any longer"

"You should have found another way the saying you loved my brother!"

"Cloud, for the past two years I battled against these feelings for Yazoo. I couldn't pretend to care for you like that any more" his voice was amazingly calm as he tried to explain to Cloud his feelings.

"So our relationship meant nothing to you?" the glass in Cloud's hand was slammed down harshly on the counter.

"You were my best friend and lover; you meant so much more to me than that" Sephiroth stepped forward and grabbed Cloud around the wrist, pulling him to his body.

Their lips met in a violent and unforgiving kiss. Hands ripped clothing from bodies, slim hips met the counter before strong hands lifted a body from the floor to the marble counter. Sephiroth's teeth bit Cloud's neck drawing blood before he ripped himself away from the blonde.

Cloud's hair was a disheveled halo around his head from the harsh grip Sephiroth had in the soft stands. His eyes were gazing up at the silver haired man, all vulnerability shinning in his bright eyes. His full mouth was parted as he drew in breath resting against his braced arms on the marble. His creamy white thighs cradled Sephiroth's hips before falling to the side when he moved away.

"We can't do this. I want to be with Yazoo and I can't have sex with you because I love him" he grabbed his clothes and dressed quickly as Cloud slowly came to understanding.

"That's what I wanted to hear" he jumped down from the counter stopping Sephiroth from putting on his shirt.

"You give me permission to date him?" an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Yes"

"That was some scene" Yazoo said from the door way. His slim frame leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, silver hair was braided to sharpen his facial features and hung over one shoulder.

"Yazoo…" Sephiroth was at a loss for words to say to the love of his life.

"I understand, don't worry about that. Cloud, everyone is wondering where their drinks went" Yazoo uncrossed his arms from his chest and walked across the room to stand next to Sephiroth.

"Don't expect me to clean up after you" he called over his shoulder.

The two mean watched the blonde leave and opened their mouths to talk at the same time.

"_I forgive you_"

Sephiroth was shocked from the understanding and forgiveness the younger man gave. The thing that shocked him more was when Yazoo leaned up and captured his mouth with his.

-

Cloud had entered the living room to find Leon's spot on the couch taken over by Axel with Roxas sitting between him and Kadaj. His youngest brother was juggling dice in his hands while talking to Sora, who sat on the arm of Riku's chair. He set the drinks on the table and sat in Leon's lap, who relocated to a large cushioned chair. He smiled to himself before the brunette shifted suddenly sending the blonde sprawling in his lap.

His new position was more comfortable with his legs thrown across one arm of the chair while his butt had sunk down between Leon's legs and his back was cradled against a warm chest.

"Who goes first?" Kadaj asked.

"Riku!" Sora yelled from his spot, pointing at the male next to him.

"Well Riku, pick a slip of paper" Kadaj commanded.

"Uh… okay?" his brow furrowed and handed the folded paper to Sora.

The sound of dice dancing over the table top distracted everyone from noticing Sephiroth and Yazoo enter the room.

"Give a…. slow… kiss to…" Kadaj looked at each dice before glancing at Sora.

Sora's laughter filled the room as he threw back his head and tumbled down into the chair. He barely managed to calm down before he uttered one word, "Leon"

Needless to say everyone was shocked when Riku walked over to Cloud and Leon.

Cloud watched the silver haired boy lean over him to capture Leon's mouth in a kiss. "Time it Sora" someone said in the background; Cloud was too occupied staring at the two kissing males in front of him.

Riku's knees perches him on the edge of the chair brushing against the blonde's thigh, his tongue entangling with Leon's tongue. His hands braced between Cloud's knees and on the other side of Cloud's arm. The blonde watched the kiss grow into a slow make out before his eyes. He could feel himself grow hard just from watching the kiss and feeling Leon's erection press against his hip. He was so close to them... He could lean forward and-

"Your time is up" Kadaj's voice sounded strained as he managed to choke out the words.

Leon broke the kiss and watched Riku walk back to his seat. He felt Cloud shift against his erection making him moan in the blonde's ear.

"You two cut it out!" Axel yelled from next to a blushing Roxas.

"Sora, you're up next, you better make it really good" Kadaj rolled the dice, "Riku, you're in charge of keeping the time."

"Five minutes…" the silver haired male looked dazed as he answered.

"It says kiss and rocking. What does that mean?" Kadaj gave the dice an annoyed look before glancing around at the others.

"Roxas…" Sora whispered to his twin but it was heard by the whole room. He took a deep breath searching his brother's eyes as he reached for him. The blonde nodded and pulled the brunette into a straddling position over his lap.

Their lips met in a soft hesitant kiss with their semi hard-ons rolling against the other's with each rocking motion of their hips. Sora moaned against the blonde's lips and parted his own to let the curious tongue into his mouth. His head twisted to the side to press their mouths closer together while their rocking started to quicken.

Roxas whimpered against his twin's mouth as he tried not to stop the kiss to bite his lip and most likely take advantage of his twin. He faintly asked himself if this was to be allowed but instantly forgot as their hips rolled together again, "Sora"

"Uhn" was a reply against lips before a voice interrupted the twins.

"I hate to break you two up but…" Kadaj started to say.

"Give us a few more moments" Sora panted as he felt himself start into the beginnings of a climax. Both came crying each other's names out with backs arched, head thrown back and their hands buried in the other's clothing.

"Oh well fuck" Axel whispered huskily, his hands clutching the armrest in a tight hold.

"No wonder people like watching twins go at it" Yazoo looked shocked at the game he had walked into.

"Who's next?" Sephiroth asked from his spot behind Yazoo who was sitting snuggly in his arms.

"Cloud is up next with-" Kadaj started but was cut off by someone walking into the room, "Vincent?" he blinked wondering why the tall black haired man had shown up in the house and had gotten in. Had they locked the door?

* * *

A/N: Okay... SO when I went to post this two weeks ago the power went out and crap. The next day I left for Ohio and I finally got back today and I'm posting it and... and... and!! Yup... So this was all because my friend had a dirty mind and wanted me to post it. Happy reading and the works! REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW!!

NEW A/N: Wow... I personally thought that sucked!!

♥Satu


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I rewrote the first chapter… please stare at it and see if you notice anything different? XD I started this a million times but I got distracted by Yu Yu Hakusho and the hotness of Kurama –drooling- Let's get this show on the road!! OH! **P.S I'm really sorry some of this is short… Some of the characters were creeped out about telling you readers about their sex lives. They are currently messing around in the back of my head so I have to wrap this up and capture the scenes! READ!! OH AND thanks to Nana and Jojo**

* * *

Vincent blinked at Sora, confused to why the boy was straddling his twin's lap and both had a stain on the front of their pants. His eyes flickered around the room, unsure of what he stumbled upon. "I came to ask for a cup of sugar," he held up a measuring cup, "No one answered when I knocked, so I just let myself in because no one bothered to lock the door."

"Yazoo, you roll. I'll show you where the sugar is." Kadaj bounced off of the couch and dragged the dark haired man into the kitchen.

"Riku, could you help me?" Sora pouted at Riku knowing he couldn't ignore him.

Riku couldn't turn down Sora's pouting face; his jutted out lower lip and wide blue eyes begging him. He sighed, gathering the limp boy in his arms; he settled him into his lap and sank into his seat.

Sora nuzzled Riku's shoulder, watching Axel twist on the couch and pull the blonde into his lap. He curled himself against the warm body under him and played with Riku's shirt.

A smile broke onto Yazoo's face before he crawled toward the couch. He was sure to give his lover an eye full as he crawled. He curled his legs under him and leaned against the couch, "Draw a paper Leon."

The brunette juggled Cloud in his lap and grabbed a slip of paper, waiting to see what Yazoo had rolled.

"You receive a blow job from who ever you got." Yazoo said after a moment of gazing at the dice.

Leon opened the paper and froze, '_Oh crap_'

The paper was ripped from his hands, "Who did you-" Cloud stopped feeling a blush rush to his cheeks, "Me?"

Hoots of laughter were heard from around the room, "Finally you two will get physical!"

Cloud slid down from Leon's lap, biting his lip and still blushing, he looked up at Leon to gauge his reaction.

Leon nearly swallowed his tongue from seeing the star of his wet dreams kneeling between his legs. He knew he swallowed his tongue when Cloud looked up at him for a signal to start. He nodded but secretly, he wished they were in another room-.

Yazoo's jaw dropped when he saw Leon scoop Cloud into his arms and carry him out of the room.

"Oh snap!" Sora gasped after a few seconds of shocked silence causing everyone to laugh before Kadaj and Vincent reappeared.

Cloud lay sprawled out on a familiar bed after Leon had tossed him on top of the soft sheets. He watched the brunette run a hand through his hair.

"I shouldn't say this but, I've been in love with you since the moment I met you." He pinned Cloud with his eyes as he confessed his long kept secret.

Blue eyes widened before they closed. It came to him; why Leon was always quiet when Sephiroth was around, when he always grew distant, never dated, never... It made sense now. He was the cause of Leon's pain, _he was_.

He rolled his tongue ring over a few times before he looked up at Leon and held out his hand. He stood with their hands clasped together and trapped the entangled limbs between their bodies.

A quiet understanding came between them. They were still holding hands when Leon's zipper came down.

Hips bucked up when Cloud's tongue ring rolled over the head of his cock. A strangled moan spilled from Leon's lips as a mouth parted and slid around his length. His hand tightened around the blonde's hands, "Cloud"

Cloud hummed at the sound of his name being whispered, his humming sent waves of pleasure through the body arching above him. His hands kept Leon from bucking again when he started to bob his mouth up and down slowly.

"Cloud!" a hand tugged at the blonde hair in between his fingers in warning before he was crying out.

He licked cum away from his lips and his eyes trailed up the limp body before him, 'That was rather fast. I guess he was sexually deprived?' He crawled up Leon's body, arranging their clasped hands above the halo of brown hair.

Leon's eyes met his own as they kissed softly. They curled up on the bed in each other's arms until there was a knock on the door.

"Are you two done?" Kadaj jumped away from the door and ran down the hall, back to his spot on the couch.

"Who's next?" Yazoo played with the dice ominously.

"Oh, oh! Pick me!" Kadaj bounced on the couch waving his arm in the air.

"I think Vincent should go next." Axel had wrapped Roxas in his arms and had refused to let him go.

"I agree!" Sora waved a spoon in the air.

"Where'd you get the spoon Sora?" Roxas peered over at his twin.

A smirked curved on to Sora's mouth, "You don't want to know." he padded Riku's knee, grinning at the slightly pink boy.

"Oh, you'll tell me later?"

"Yup!"

"I get invited to the talk later, right?" Axel's hand disappeared up Roxas' shirt.

"If you want!" Sora was oblivious to the red head's advances on his brother.

Sephiroth was lightly dozing when a red blur jumped onto his person. He grunted as he struggled to lift the creature off of him.

"Uncle Seph! I missed you!" a small girl threw herself forward to wrap her arms around the silver haired man's neck.

"Hello Kairi, Tifa" he twisted the girl in his lap and looked at the black haired woman that entered the room.

"Sephiroth, where is Cloud?" Her dark eyes wandered over the room's occupants.

"I'm here Tifa" Cloud appeared behind her.

"I was going to ask you to watch Kairi but you're busy..."

"Uh" Cloud scrambled to find something to say.

"We'll do it! Roxas and I have to leave anyway." Sora jumped away from Riku causing the 4 year old girl to notice him.

"Sora-chan!" She sprang at Sora and wrapped herself around him, "Please mommy? I can finally play dress up with Roxas and Sora because their semes are around!"

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow, "Where did she learn a word like that?"

"Kairi, call me or I'll call you! Make sure Sora-chan takes you to Selphie's!" Tifa waved and dashed out of the house.

"Sora-chan?" he repeated his name and pouted.

"You and Roxas are like girls! Axel-kun and Riku-kun are boys!" Kairi had unattached herself and stared at Vincent's red cloak.

"Girls?" Roxas blinked, confused on why he was suddenly a girl. He had been distracted by Axel's wandering hands.

Kadaj and Yazoo were leaning against each other laughing, causing Kairi to turn her gaze to them. Her hands went to her hips, "You two are girls too... I think they're called ukes."

"I think it's time to go!" Sora tugged Riku from his chair and winced at the wet sticky stain on his pants.

Kairi was back to Vincent again; a small hand darted out and slid her fingers around the black strands. She pets the handful of hair she captured and cooed over the softness. "I'm going to braid your hair one day. I think you're pretty like Sephiroth-sama and LeonCloud and AxelRoxas and RikuSora and Yazoo and Kadaj!" She rambled putting names together before glancing over her shoulder and whispered, "I think you're Kadaj's seme! Bye Vincent-san!" she jumped on Axel and left in his arms.

"Don't have too much fun without us!" Riku called over his shoulder.

"I really do insist someone go before me." Vincent suggested quietly.

"I'll do it!" Kadaj grabbed a paper from the box and looked at Yazoo expectantly.

"Don't need to rush me, little brother" Yazoo glared at the boy sitting next to him and rolled the dice, "Sex with an order of a rim job."

Kadaj peeled the paper apart, "Sephiroth?"

"Why don't we take out the names of the players who aren't participating and we can try again?" He snatched the paper from Kadaj not wanting to share his boyfriend.

"Fine."

Soon Kadaj was pulling out another slip of paper from the box, "Vincent." He hesitated a moment before he crawled over to Vincent. He gasped when lips pressed against his and felt the floor under his back. His shirt and pants slid away from his body and hands were cupping him close under a curtain of red and black.

Vincent's mouth wondered down the expanse of pale skin and found the waist band of boxers, his hands dragged the cloth down the thin legs. He tossed the clothing from under the covering and skimmed his tongue over trembling flesh to find a ring of muscle.

Kadaj's body froze when he felt a wet tongue dive into him and hands drift over his thighs. He forgot how to breathe, back arching while his hands tangled into dark hair. He whimpered when the tongue left him but was panting when fingers probed his entrance. His eyes flew open to stare down at the man between his legs.

Fingers worked with a warm mouth, stretching Kadaj's body in preparation of taking Vincent into his body. Pale hips started rocking in motion with the tangle of fingers and lips. He mewled when the probing vanished for a moment. He was surprised when he was slid down to meet another pair of hips and looked up at the looming form above him. His hands buried into Vincent's hair and tugged him down for a kiss, parting his mouth under the dominating lips.

Vincent carefully pushed pass the ring of muscle, feeling the body under him tense and relax slowly. He soothed his tongue over a speedy pulse at the base of Kadaj's neck, sucking to leave a dark mark on the light skin. His hand drifted over the hard flesh trapped between their rocking bodies.

Their bodies rocked fasted together causing silver hair to flop into his eyes before he thrashed his head side to side from the constant stroking over a certain spot making his body buck. He felt a hand flick over the tip of his cock, collecting pearls of cum into waiting fingers.

He felt his climax rising in his body but was determined to have Kadaj crying out his name before he came. His fingers stroked the pulsing cock faster, spreading a white substance as his hand slid up and down the flesh.

Kadaj bucked wildly and cried out Vincent's name. He bit his lip feeling heat shoot into him and a body collapse on top of him. He found the sweaty weight of the man comforting some how and accepted it. It felt strangely right.

"Could you put on pants before you come out?" Cloud asked not in the mood to see his youngest brother naked.

Kadaj blushed and looked up at Vincent begging him, silently, to find his pants. He grinned when rough cloth was shoved into his waiting hands and wiggled into them making sure to brush against the black haired man a few times.

They emerged from under their black and red niche to find the others staring at them. "So, how was it Kadaj?" Yazoo grinned while his brother turned a bright red color.

"It was… well, orgasmic." Kadaj replied trying to fight his blush.

"I'm glad to hear that." Vincent purred into his ear while he rested his chin on the smaller male's shoulder. The silver haired boy melted into Vincent's lap with a dreamy look on his face.

Yazoo shook his head and played with the dice, "Seeing as the baby drifted off, I believe it's my turn?" He reached for the box containing the slips of paper.

"No, you are coming back to my place." Sephiroth refused to let anyone touch his boyfriend, except him. He tossed Yazoo over his shoulder and nodded to Cloud as they left.

"I'll take Kadaj over to my house then." Vincent swept the small form into his arms and followed the tall man's example.

"I think we should escape into our room after barring the front door. We don't want any disturbances." Leon dashed to the door and dragged a laughing Cloud down the hall.

* * *

A/N: Okay… So this was way too long! It took me so long to type up!! I almost died from lack of concentration! Review and make me happy! I'm dying here! Now all I have to do is type 'Babysitting Kairi' companion piece to this! YAY! -sarcastic-

♥Satu


End file.
